Many modern computing devices can be worn (e.g., a smart watch, a wristband, bracelet, etc.) or held (e.g., a mobile phone, smartphone, gaming device, personal digital assistant (“PDA”), portable e-mail device, portable Internet access device, calculator, etc.) by a user. Such devices can be used to provide content to the user or the user may interact with such devices (e.g., by touching a surface of the devices).